New Campers for the Cause
by teamleo4
Summary: SPOILER HOH: Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge return to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos, but will the statue do what they think? Will it prevent the war? The group meets the new demigod recruits for the "war effort". Will they help everything from breaking into chaos? Some OC's involved. Takes place during and after Blood of Olympus, which hasn't came out... yet.
1. Chapter 1: Rebecca

**Okay so my second story on Fanfiction, so please, REVIEW!**

**Like i said in the summary, it goes along with my other story, Calypso's Story, which I will change the name of soon. It hasn't crossed over yet, so for right now, it is just a story by itself**

**again, please review!**

**-teamleo4**

* * *

**Rebecca**

** When will she stop yelling**, Rebecca thought to herself.

She sat on her bed, while the matron, Jane Anderson, yelled at her at the door frame. The whole time she was yelling, though, Rebecca had listened to her music. Her hair was dark and thick enough to conceal her headphones.

The matron had wispy brown hair, and dark eyes. Her eyes never seemed to blink. They always stared at you, with the same, wide-eyed expression. She also had a weird accent that Rebecca could never figure out where it came from.

The Matron stared at her expectantly, as if she was waiting for an answer. Rebecca pulled the headphones out of her ears, and acted like she just noticed her, "Yah? Did you say something?" The Matron went off again. Rebecca sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

She had gotten in trouble, again. This time she stole the matron's mini-van (the only car that was unlocked or she wouldn't have taken it) and took it for a test drive around the city.

A cop finally raced her down and pulled her over. He stepped out of his car and walked toward the mini-van. Rebecca had rolled down her window calmly.

The cop said the line that every TV show said: "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Rebecca, being smart, said, "Do you know how fast you had to go to keep up?"

The officer's face had turned bright red.

She still wondered how a mini-van could _do _120.

She had tried to run away from the orphanage, again. This was her third attempt. She had been too eager to escape. _If I had just gone a little slower . . ._

Rebecca had been abandoned as a kid. She never knew either of her parents. Right now she was living in Sterling Orphanage, in New York City. It was for _specialized _cases. In other words, for kids that nobody wanted. Kids that had problems. A lot of kids there had dyslexia and ADHD, like her, and other kind of problems too. Others had weird limps, or struggled to walk.

"REBECCA FAITH MARTIN, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND, I SWEAR TO THE GODS-" She cut of there, but it left Rebecca wondering. _The gods?_

She slowly slid off her bed, still confused, and headed for the door.

She went down the stairs, and found the other orphans lined up against the wall, all looking in her direction. They looked terrified.

"What's going on?" She asked them, still heading towards them, but none replied. Too late she realized they were looking above her, at something that stood in the shadow of the stairs.

She looked around and found her face to face with something that looked vaguely like the matron.

The figure had her face, right up to the wispy hair. But below that was where Rebecca felt like she was dreaming.

The matron's legs were a snake. It looked like a huge serpent tail had merged with the torso. It was a dark brown, the exact color of her eyes. The tail at least had to be twenty feet long, but it was coiled up into a ball at the moment.

The pet snake they kept in the orphanage was wrapped around her arm. It kept flicking its tongue at her.

"So, Rebecca, how are you doing?" the creature said to her. She had the matron's voice. She slowly slithering toward her, her tail writhing on the wooden floor. "It was so nice of you to join us."

Rebecca didn't reply. She slowly moved backwards, toward the other orphans, with a look of confusion and fear stuck on her face.

"Oh, don't be afraid, I've been waiting to show my true form for a long time. I knew you were powerful; but that was more reason to stay hidden. I've gathered you demigods slowly, bidding my time. But now I can feast!"

Rebecca found her voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Oh those questions are too easy," she said, still advancing, "I'm Lamia, the former queen of Libya. Hera cursed me because she was jealous; she killed my children and turned me into this," she said, gesturing to her body, "because I was a mistress of Zeus. Now I will have my revenge!"

"What-what are you talking about? Zeus as in, like, gods? They're not real!" Rebecca's mind was swirling. _What is going on here?_

"You naïve little girl, I should have gotten rid of you long ago! No matter, I can end you now!"

She lunged. As Rebecca dodged out of the way, a pot hit the snake lady in the head, and her face slammed backwards.

"You dare throw things at me?" She screamed, glaring at a boy in the back, closest to the kitchen. "You will suffer!"

"Leave the rest of them alone," he yelled back. Rebecca wondered how he had the guts to say anything at all. His name was Stephen. He was one of the kids with a weird limp. He grabbed another pot off the hooks and pushed his way through the crowd of orphans.

The one called Lamia snarled. "You are lucky you are still alive, _satyr_. I could have killed you off earlier. Let's finish this."

"Gladly," he replied, and he pulled Rebecca by the arm and put himself between her and Lamia. The snake lady bared her now-pointed teeth.

Stephen charged her. Lamia swiped with her tail at him, but he dodged under it and kept going. When he got close enough, he jumped up and landed on her face, pushed off and landed behind her.

Lamia snarled again and turned, her tail knocking out most of the staircase. He threw the pot at her face, but it bounced off, not doing much more than angering her. Now he was defenseless.

The pot skidded to a stop in front of Rebecca. She took the pot with a shaking arm, and threw it back at Lamia. It hit the back of her head, making her fling herself forward. Stephen jumped over her thrashing tail, and joined me.

"You need to go, now!" He shouted at Rebecca. He pointed toward the group of orphans, who were scrambling toward the door. Another person who had a limp was herding them.

"I'm not abandoning you!" she said back, just as Lamia was recovering herself. She stood back up and glared at her.

"You insufferable girl! You miserable excuse for a demigod! I will feast on your blood!"

She slithered toward us. The rest of the orphans had made it outside, and some were coming over to help the two fighting.

Lamia tried attacking them with her tail again. Stephen dodged, but Rebecca didn't have enough time. She got a tail full to the face, and slammed into the kitchen wall.

Amazingly, she was still alive. She got up, and almost fell back down. She saw two snake people, and about fifty people attacking them. "Ughh," she moaned.

She started walking back toward them. On her way, she grabbed another pot, which she had to reach for about five times, and took it with her. One person tried to stop her, but she shook him off. She wasn't going to run away while others risked there lives.

She noticed the ceiling above the monster. It looked like the roof was about to collapse. If only she could hit it . . .

"Hey!" She called. "Serpent Face!" Lamia turned toward her voice.

"You will die in the most painful way possible! Your soul will suffer in the Underworld!" Lamia screamed at her.

"Yah, that's nice," Rebecca called back, trying to sound bored. _What if this didn't work? _She doubted herself. But she had no choice. "Oh, by the way, look up."

As Lamia turned her face upward, Rebecca threw the pot. It sailed over the snake lady's head, and hit the ceiling.

The whole thing caved in, and landed on Lamia. She screamed, and as the last pieces of rubble toppled down on her, her yells were silenced.

Rebecca collapsed. She was still seeing double, and she had no idea how she made that throw. She didn't even think she could get back up.

The others rushed over to her. They all yelled at her, asking if she was alright. She didn't even have enough energy to reply.

She blacked out.

* * *

**What did you think? Please comment below!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-teamleo4**


	2. Chapter 2: Nico

**Thank you for those who commented and followed!**

**I personally like this chapter a lot, because Nico's there! And he's gay! But I think he's bi! Yay!**

**Anyway, if you haven't already, read my other story on Caleo (Calypso and Leo)!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I really like putting three ! in a row, if you haven't noticed...**

**-teamleo4 (the win! (there it is again!(hehe)))**

* * *

**Nico**

** Nico was struggling to stay awake.**

The tenth attack of the night. Nico cursed the statue again. That was the reason the monsters were finding them so easily.

Nico hit another _venti_ spirit. It passed right through it. He groaned as he ran back towards the treeline, where the forty-foot statue was standing. Reyna retreated beside him. Coach Hedge ran past them, into the storm of _venti_, holding his club high and screaming, "DIE, YOU AIR BAGS!"

"Coach!" Nico screamed at him. He was going to get himself killed if he kept charging them like that. The satyr swung his club down on one of the _venti_'s heads and it exploded into gold dust. The coach danced away just as another one shot a lightning bolt at him. It hit a foot to his left, where he had been standing seconds before.

"That lucky faun," Reyna mumbled to herself.

"Satyr," Nico corrected her. Reyna glared at him.

They fought there way back up to Coach Hedge's position. Soon the air was filled with golden dust.

Once all of the _venti_ were gone, Nico collapsed to the ground. They had been in England for a couple of days now, and Nico hadn't gotten enough of his energy back to shadow travel out of there.

Reyna walked over to him, taking her time. She didn't seem to trust him anymore. If you could say she trusted him before.

Reyna didn't trust him because he knew about the two camps before everyone else did. He knew where Jason had gone to when he disappeared, and he didn't share the information with anyone.

He had his reasons. Firstly, he knew the gods were the ones who swapped Percy and Jason. He didn't want to get involved with the gods plans.

_But look where I am now, _he thought to himself.

Second, he only knew about the camps because of his father, Hades. Nico thought Hades had told him about the camps so he could hide Hazel, his sister. But apparently Hades had other plans.

He was part of the Great Prophecy, or the Prophecy of Seven, depending on what camp you came from, even though he wasn't part of the seven. He was a hero, but he wouldn't receive any recognition from it. He thought the best that could come out of this was he could stop a war. The worst would be that he would become a traitor for both camps, and be an outcast. _Wait! I already am_, he thought sadly, _and after they hear my secret . . ._

Nico drifted off to sleep with Reyna hovering over him, keeping watch for more monsters.

Nico woke up to the sounds of growling. Slowly, he reached his hand down for his sword.

It wasn't in his sheath. He had dropped it when he collapsed from exhaustion. Slowly he opened his eyes.

A huge black shadow was casting over the group. It blacked out the sun completely, but it was coming from behind his head, so he couldn't see what was causing it.

The others were awake, but not moving, hoping to stay alive for the next few minutes. Reyna's eyes were huge circles, and her hand was on her sword. She caught Nico's eyes and mouthed the word, _hellhound, _to him.

Nico looked for his dagger and saw it lying about ten feet away from him, near his feet. He wouldn't be able to get to it before the hellhound pounced on him, that was for sure. Nico didn't have a choice, though. He braced himself, hoping Reyna or Coach Hedge would be able to protect him. He jumped up and ran for the sword.

He saw the shadow move on the ground as he reached down for his sword. He gripped the handle just as the hellhound pressed him into the ground.

Nico was able to flip over just as he hit the grass, and saw a opened mouth greet him.

"Aghhhh," Nico yelled as slobber dripped down on him. The mastiff-like dog came down for the kill.

And then instead of biting his face off, it licked him. Nico stiffened from the shock. Then he recognized the hellhound.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Nico asked, still a little doubtful. The trees behind the dog shook, which probably meant it was wagging its tail.

"Okay, down girl, down!"

"AHHHHHHHH," Nico heard the coach scream. He was coming from the left side of Mrs. O'Leary, probably waving his branch in the air.

"COACH, NO!" Nico screamed. He heard the satyr's war cry cut off. "Mrs. O'Leary, get off!"

The hellhound bounded off of him, and went to meet the others.

Reyna was on the opposite side of Coach Hedge, and was looking at the dog warily. She glanced at Nico as the mastiff trotted up to her. Mrs. O'Leary walked in circles around her, sniffing, then licked her face.

"Ugh," Reyna said, wiping the saliva off her face, disgusted.

"So, we can't kill her?" The coach asked, sounding disappointed.

"No! She's my dog-or, at least, Percy's" Nico winced at his name. No one else knew except for Jason about Nico's feelings. Jason had thankfully kept that quiet.

Fortunately, no one saw him flinch. Reyna was still wiping the slobber off her face, and Coach was staring at the dog with a look of longing.

"Are you sure we can't-"

"You're not going to kill my dog!"

The coach sighed with exasperation. Mrs. O'Leary ran back up to Nico. He petted the top of her nose, the highest point he could reach on her. He saw the trees quiver behind her.

Reyna finally spoke up. "Why is she here?"

"Uh, good question," Nico said, "I don't know."

Mrs. O'Leary barked, making Nico slice backwards. Then Nico saw the usefulness of having her right now. A grin stretched across his face.

"We can use her!" Nico exclaimed. He got confused looks from all sides.

"How?" Reyna asked, staring at the dog.

"She can shadow travel! We can get there faster!" Nico walked her over towards the statue, which thankfully did not tip over in her excitement.

Reyna studied the dog with newly found appreciation. "How long before we can start traveling again?"

"We can start right now," Nico replied. He stared at the statue with uncertainty. "I just need to figure out how to hook her up to this."

Mrs. O'Leary barked again, making the leaves rustle and the statue to wobble backwards.

"We need to get moving, before more monsters show up," Nico said, with enthusiasm. Now he didn't need to waste all of his energy shadow traveling across the Atlantic.

He was able to make a simple harness with the rope he had with him. He tied the end part around the statue, hoping it would be enough to hold.

Just then a gryphon out of the trees on the other side of the clearing. Reyna's eyes burned with hatred. A gryphon had killed her pegasus a couple of weeks ago, and she was not the forgiving type of person.

"No time to fight," Nico yelled at her, "we need to go!"

Nico grabbed her hand and pulled her toward Mrs. O'Leary. He gave her a leg up and whispered in the dogs ear, "Camp Half-Blood, New York City." The dog shivered as Nico hopped onto her.

Mrs. O'Leary ran for the nearest tree, and jumped straight into its shadow, and they were swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! If you haven't checked out my other story, you should. I love Caleo!**

**So long for now, and comment,**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebecca

**Only 5 Reviews? :( Everyone needs to review, please!**

**Thank you to:**

**justapssingreader (thank you!)**

**KatieBug1017 (she's in it! I gave her the traits of her parent, because I wasn't exactly sure)**

**Rosemary**

**TinyRules**

* * *

**Rebecca**

**Rebecca woke up still in the wreckage.**

When she came to, she sat up, and looked around. Most orphans were scrambling for the door still, but some stood around, just watching them. Stephen was kneeling at her side.

"Thank the gods," he murmured to himself when she was up. He then laughed nervously. But it didn't quite sound like a laugh.

When she stood up, her and Stephen headed up the staircase, very carefully since the whole side of it was gone, and went to the matron's office. Inside the desk they found a stash of cash, along with some golden coins. He snatched both.

They headed back downstairs and found the place eerily empty. They both made a wide circle around the collapsed part of the ceiling, and headed towards the door.

The other orphans were outside, staring at their former home. Some had looks of happiness, but all had looks of disbelief.

They stumbled away from the wreckage of the building. Sirens started up, sounding only a few blocks away. _Just what we needed, _Rebecca thought to herself, _to be arrested by the cops._

The other orphans started running. They realized that if they got far enough away, they might just look like some dirty children on a field-trip. Rebecca caught up to Stephen, who was leading the group.

"Just a little farther, then we can call a cab," he promised the orphans. He was limping, but he always was.

"What was that thing in there? Are you going to explain anything to me?" said Rebecca, stumbling over nothing as she did.

"They'll explain at camp," he said, grabbing her arm to steady her. He then avoided her eyes.

"What camp? You never said anything about a camp!"

"It's a camp for people like you. For people like them," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "They slowly have been sending people to help me move you, but it took too long. We were planning to move you tomorrow anyway."

"What's so special about us," she whispered to him, not wanting to offend the other orphans. "We're a bunch of parent-less, disabled kids. Why would we need to be taken somewhere? Is the camp for the mentally insane, 'cause I think I am right now."

"That's not it," he assured her. "Stop here!" He shouted it back at the others, who all froze.

They had made it to the street corner, about four blocks from the orphanage. Stephen pulled out one of the gold coins from his pocket. Some of the orphans' eyes widened, but none said anything, except for Ethan, a curly brown-haired boy.

"Um, I don't think the cab will take all of us," he said, confused. _What cab takes gold coins?_

Stephen looked back at the group, as if just realizing how many of them there were. "Oh, I guess you're right . . . Well, I guess we keep walking!" Some of the orphans groaned as they trudged forward again. Rebecca sped up to match pace with Stephen.

"How much further is it?" she asked him.

He looked at her, as if questioning why she was still talking to him. "It's across the city," he said, shaking his head. "We need some kind of transport, but the camp is already using all of it for quests. If only we could get the chariot we could-"

"Wait a minute, did you just say chariot?" she interrupted.

"Yeah, if we could just use that, we could take a couple trips and get you all to camp pretty fast. Monsters can find you pretty fast out here. You're pretty powerful. Same with him," he jabbed a finger at Chloe, who saw Stephen pointing and ran up to him.

She was a skinny girl, who had light, long, brown hair. Her eyes were a startling shade of gray. She caught up to them and looked at Stephen expectantly.

"I think your mom's Athena," Stephen said, which got him a couple of confused and concerned glances from Chloe and Rebecca.

What are you talking about? I never knew my mom. Or my dad." She didn't say it sadly. She said it nonchalantly, as if stating the weather. All of their stories were like that.

"They'll explain everything at camp," Stephen promised again.

"What camp?" one of the orphan's piped up.

"What's it called?" Another said.

"Camp Half-Blood," Stephen said.

Rebecca stuttered to a stop. Stephen turned around to the group, who all looked as confused as her.

"I'm not walking another step until you explain everything to me," she said fiercely. Stephen just sighed, as if expecting her to do this.

"At least keep moving as I talk," Stephen negotiated, "we need to keep moving before more monsters find us." Rebecca took a slow step forward. As soon as she lifted her foot again, Stephen turned around and walked at the same brisk pace as before.

Rebecca caught back up to him quickly. "Start. Now."

Stephen took a deep breath. "I was sent out to recruit more campers. We need more soldiers now-"

"Wait, who said anything about _soldiers_?"

He groaned. "The film would explain this _so _much better."

"The film?"

"Not right now," he said. They turned around the building and found them a few blocks away from the Empire State Building.

"Uh, are we going-" started one of the orphans.

"No, we're passing it," he promised. The orphan who had asked looked relieved. Some others were giving the pair bewildered looks. "I'm not sure how the gods would react to them. Depending if they are Roman or Greek at the moment, they might welcome them, or kill them on sight." Some seemed to understand, while the majority, including Rebecca, shook their heads or scrunched their eyebrows together. Rebecca decided not to ask.

They made a circle around the Empire State Building, staying closer to the buildings surrounding it than it. Some took a couple worried glances at it, and looked down quickly.

Rebecca took the silence as a opening. "Continue explaining."

"Um, yeah. So I was sent out to get more soldiers. We are on the brink of war with the Romans, which I'll explain in a second," he said quickly when he saw Rebecca open her mouth. She closed it, and raised her eyebrows. "We're at war with the Romans, because a warship from us attacked them."

"Whoa, a _warship?_"

"A flying one," he said. Rebecca started wondering if he was crazy.

She must have made a face because Stephen said, "don't give me that look! I'm not insane. The camp will explain better when we get there." He held his hand up when they got to the other side of the Empire State Building. He turned around and said, "Okay! We're far enough from the orphanage. Does anyone have any money?"

Some gave each other glances, as they dug into their pockets. A few pulled out a couple bucks.

"Pass it forward or we're walking the rest of the way!"

They hesitantly passed it up. A few eyes gleamed as it exchanged hands, including George's. He had dark hair, and a face you knew you couldn't trust. No one knew where he got enough money to get food, but he never looked hungry. And he never worked.

"How much do we have?" Stephen asked, snapping Rebecca out of her thinking. He counted it up and groaned. "This will take us most of the way, but definitely not all. But it's better than nothing."

A few of the orphans gave George a meaningful look, including Chloe. He glared back at them then slowly reached into his pockets. He pulled out a wad of cash.

"Where did you get all of that?" a girl questioned. It was Kate. She was an average girl with dark hair, along with dark brown eyes. Rebecca hung out with her most of the time at the orphanage. They had a lot of things in common, like no parents. She always wore a black star pendant around her neck, but Rebecca never asked her about it.

George just shrug his shoulders and unwillingly passed the cash forward.

"That's like another two hundred!" Stephen exclaimed. The orphans all shot confused and worried looks at George. He let his shoulders lift and fall again. He stared at the money with longing.

"All right then," Stephen said, "I think we have enough to get to camp. How many people do we have here?" He counted along with Rebecca.

"27," they said at the same time.

"So, uh, six or seven cabs? We should have enough. So about six people gather around me!"

Kate came up, along with Chloe and George. Another boy, Brett, who had sandy-colored hair and dark blue eyes, got shoved through the crowd by George. He glared back at George, who just walked forward, smirking.

Rebecca backed away from Stephen. She wanted to be in the same car as Stephen, so he could explain more.

A girl counted the people who had walked up, and then sighed, jogging forward. Her name was Andrea, and had black hair and almost black eyes. She didn't seem like the girl you would mess with. She was only fourteen, but she was tough, and muscular. The orphans parted before her, some tripping over those behind them.

"Okay, I want at least one satyr in each car." Stephen said when they gathered. Everyone except a few exchanged glances, wondering what he was talking about. A few nodded their heads. "And you, you're going with me," he pointed towards Rebecca. She just nodded, her head feeling like it was spinning. _Satyrs . . ._

Stephen distributed the money. "Satyrs you know where to go," he said to a small group that had formed on the outskirts of the orphans. "Start hailing some cabs!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Tiny bit of a cliffhanger.**

**Please review! I need some more, because I'm not positive about continuing this. . .**

**thank you for reading!**

**-teamleo4**


End file.
